


excuses

by glitterseas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterseas/pseuds/glitterseas
Summary: Draco is paired with Potter for a night patrol. Will his suffering ever end?





	excuses

**Author's Note:**

> written for [drarropoly 2018](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/), which was the push i needed to finally try my hand at writing drarry.
> 
> board position: the great hall  
> prompt: "the ceiling's never done _that_ before." (76-677 words)

Professor Flitwick had a vendetta against him, Draco decided as he walked down the corridor next to his fellow colleague Harry Potter. It was probably because of that one shoddy essay Draco'd submitted in Year Six, but he'd been sort of busy back then and he thought that was understandable. Still, Flitwick could have just discussed that with him like a professional rather than pairing him with Potter, of all faculty members, for the night patrols during the entire month of November. The first few nights had been awkward, but Draco could deal with awkwardness. Now, though, they strolled around the castle in a comfortable silence or—and that probably was even worse—chatting about Quidditch and how Slytherin was totally going to win the House Cup this year (Potter disagreed, of course, but Draco had strong arguments).

They reached the Entrance Hall which they would usually briefly glance over, then head to the Astronomy Tower, but Potter stopped in his tracks and peaked into the Great Hall.

‘Wow,’ he said in that terribly smooth voice of his that Draco absolutely detested. Totally. There wasn’t any other sound in the world he hated more, he reminded himself. ‘The ceiling’s never done _that_ before.’

‘What on earth are you talking about, Potter?’ But before Draco even finished, Potter disappeared into the Great Hall.

Draco waited a moment. He was not going to get involved in Potter’s little silly schemes. It was only his second year teaching at Hogwarts and it was rather obvious that what Potter could easily get away with would usually cost Draco a long, albeit not exactly unpleasant conversation with Headmistress McGonagall. And Draco knew better than that. He was smarter than that. He could see through Potter’s game, his mind was as sharp as—

He followed Potter and ran right into him.

Draco huffed indignantly as Potter steadied him, then glanced at the ceiling. It looked completely normal.

‘Are you saying, _Potter_ ,’ Draco tried to convey all his frustration caused by spending so much time with Potter in that one word, but even to his ears it sounded weak and oddly breathless, ‘that you’ve never seen night sky before?’

Draco risked a look at Potter who was watching him with a slight smile. Draco’s gaze traced the curve of Potter’s lips. He had already catalogued the tiny ways in which Potter had and had not changed during his first year back at Hogwarts, stealing glances at him during teacher meetings and dinners, and Quidditch matches, but he found the novelty never wore off.

Enough seconds passed that Draco was certain that Potter wasn’t planning on answering his question. He did not mind, even though it was rather rude. As was staring, he chided himself, but couldn’t bring himself to look away. He was so lost in the moment that he almost didn’t register Potter’s words as he said, ‘I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.’

And perhaps there was something wrong with the ceiling, because, before he could really think it through, Draco answered, ‘That’s very, very okay,’ and leaned to meet Potter halfway.


End file.
